fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Scooperia To Go!
Papa's Scooperia To Go! is the seventh To Go! game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on February 20, 2018 and was officially released on July 24, 2018, along with Papa's Scooperia and Papa's Scooperia HD. Announcement Hey Everyone! As you all know, Papa’s Scooperia will be playable for free on our website, www.flipline.com. However, we will also be releasing two app versions of the game! Papa’s Scooperia HD will be for iPad, Amazon Fire tablets, and Android tablets while Papa’s Scooperia To Go will be for iPhone and Android phones. That’s three versions of Papa’s Scooperia and three reasons why this Gameria is taking an exceptionally long time to make. Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 Description Serve delicious cookie sundaes on the go in Papa's Scooperia To Go! You've lost your money and belongings while on a sightseeing trip to the big city, but Papa Louie is here to help: He's just offered you a job at his brand-new ice cream shop in Oniontown! You'll need to make and bake warm, gooey cookies, add scoops of delicious ice cream, and finish sundaes with syrups and toppings before serving them to your hungry customers. NEW FEATURES - All of your favorite features from other versions of Papa's restaurants are now available in this "To Go" game, redesigned and reimagined for smaller screens! SCOOPING SUNDAES - Use gestures to scoop dough for cookies and scoop ice cream for sundaes! Slide your finger across a bin of cookie dough to make the perfect dough ball, and tap to dip your dough into delicious cookie mixables. After baking, drag your finger in a circle to make scoops of ice cream to add on top of your cookie sundaes. ORDER EVOLUTION - When customers like your sundaes and level up, they'll start ordering larger sundaes with two cookies and scoops! Keep impressing your customers until they order giant three-scoop sundaes. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out ordering larger sundaes. CUSTOMIZE YOUR WORKERS - Play as Carlo Romano or Koilee, or create your own custom character to run the shop! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features *Hands-on sundae shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-task between making cookies, baking, scooping ice cream, and adding toppings *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own ingredients *Tons of furniture and clothing to decorate your shop and workers *116 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 120 ingredients to unlock Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants and bow ties, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Previews *'02/20/18:' Papa’s Scooperia for PC, Tablets, and Phones! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 *'04/24/18:' Stickers to Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10807 *'05/01/18:' Sneak Peek: Custom Workers To Go!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10831 *'05/08/18:' Sneak Peek: The Parade! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10859 *'05/15/18:' Sneak Peek: Customer Outfits! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10880 *'05/22/18:' Sneak Peek: Special Delivery! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10901 *'05/30/18:' Sneak Peek: Dough To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10923 *'06/05/18:' Sneak Peek: Baking To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10943 *'06/13/18:' Sneak Peek: Shopping To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10963 *'06/19/18:' Sneak Peek: Lobby Editor To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10983 *'06/26/18': Sneak Peek: Customer Coupons! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11013 *'07/03/18': Sneak Peek: Ice Cream To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11035 *'07/10/18': Sneak Peek: Order Complete! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11062 *'07/17/18:' Sneek Peek: Launch Date http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11070 Customers *Ivy (Tutorial) *Alberto (After Tutorial) *Big Pauly (Random) *Rico (Random) *Edna (Random) *Joy (Random) *Amy (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Brody (Time) *Sarge Fan (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Austin (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Perri (Time) *Connor (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Clair (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Moe (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Kenji (Time) *James (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Elle (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Matt (Time) *Yui (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Chester (Time) *Marty (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Indigo (Time) *Emmlette (Time) *Greg (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Doan (Day 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Hank (Rank 3) *Penny (Rank 4) *Hugo (Rank 5) *Mindy (Rank 6) *Steven (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Trishna (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Cletus (Rank 11) *Kingsley (Rank 12) *Wylan B (Rank 13) *Mandi (Rank 14) *Gremmie (Rank 15) *Maggie (Rank 16) *Rhonda (Rank 17) *Skip (Rank 18) *Nick (Rank 19) *Cecilia (Rank 20) *Utah (Rank 21) *Nevada (Rank 22) *Hacky Zak (Rank 23) *Kahuna (Rank 24) *Chuck (Rank 25) *Boomer (Rank 26) *Wally (Rank 27) *Scooter (Rank 28) *Hope (Rank 29) *Ember (Rank 30) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 31) *Bertha (Rank 32) *Yippy (Rank 33) *Clover (Rank 34) *Franco (Rank 35) *Foodini (Rank 36) *Allan (Rank 37) *Vicky (Rank 38) *Mary (Rank 39) *Cameo (Rank 40) *Willow (Rank 41) *Sasha (Rank 42) *Akari (Rank 43) *Iggy (Rank 44) *Rudy (Rank 45) *Sienna (Rank 46) *Taylor (Rank 47) *Cooper (Rank 48) *Bruna Romano (Rank 49) *Timm (Rank 50) *Santa (Rank 51) *Olga (Rank 52) *Rita (Rank 53) *Tony (Rank 54) *Julep (Rank 55) *Xandra (Rank 56) *Xolo (Rank 57) *Zoe (Rank 58) *Deano (Rank 59) *Fernanda (Rank 60) *Scarlett (Rank 61) *Sue (Rank 62) *Roy (Rank 63) *Robby (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers (New in Bold) *'Mousse' (Monday) *Crystal (Tuesday) *LePete (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *'Whippa' (Friday) *Radlynn (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals (Closers in Bold) *'Mousse' *'Whippa' *Amy *Skip *Fernanda Holidays *Holi (March) (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 6) (Favored by Mindy, Steven, Prudence, Skyler, Kayla, Trishna, Janana and Cherissa) *Easter (April) (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 11) (Favored by Cletus, Kingsley, Wylan B, Mandi, Gremmie, Peggy, Brody, Sarge Fan and Penny) *Cinco de Mayo (May) (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 16) (Favored by Maggie, Mitch, Rico, Rhonda, Georgito, Skip, Tohru, Nick, Cecilia and Austin) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) (Favored by Utah, Nevada, Connor, Perri, Captain Cori, Wendy, Hacky Zak, Kahuna and Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 26) (Favored by Boomer, Alberto, Lisa, Clair, Shannon, Wally, Scooter, Hope and Ember) *Baseball Season (August) (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 31) (Favored by Pinch Hitwell, Doan, Hugo, Moe, Whiff, Bertha, Yippy, Clover and Franco) *Big Top Carnival (September) (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 36) (Favored by Foodini, Kenji, James, Johnny, Mayor Mallow, Allan, Vicky, Mary and Cameo) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 41) (Favored by Willow, Joy, Vincent, Elle, Professor Fitz, Sasha, Akari, Iggy and Rudy) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 46) (Favored by Sienna, Hank, Big Pauly, Matt, Yui, Taylor, Cooper, Bruna Romano and Timm) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 51) (Favored by Santa, Edna, Ripley, Olivia, Chester, Marty, Olga, Rita, Tony and Julep) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 56) (Favored by Xandra, Ivy, Gino Romano, Little Edoardo, Indigo, Xolo, Zoe, Deano and Fernanda) *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 61) (Favored by Scarlett, Amy, Emmlette, Greg, Duke Gotcha, Sue, Roy, Robby and Papa Louie) Minigames *Fashion Flambé (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Mitch's Mess (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Cool Shot (Friday) *Blender Ball (Saturday) Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Traditional Cookie (Start) *Fudge Cookie (Start) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 5) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 20) *Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 26) *Oatmeal Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Gingerbread Cookie (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 46) *Snickerdoodle Cookie (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) Dough Mixables *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Yum n' M's (Start) *Toffee Chunks (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 3) *Pomegranate (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) *Sugar Crystals (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) *Dried Kiwi (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 15) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) *Coconut (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) *Blueberries (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Hot Rods (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 30) *Butterzinger Bits (Unlocked on Day 6 of Big Top Carnival) *Raisins (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 40) *Pretzel Bits (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 50) *Mint Bar Chunks (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 55) *Potato Chips (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Ice Creams *Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) *Cookies and Cream (Start) *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Doan at Day 2) *Purple Burple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 4) *Hokey Pokey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) *Spumoni (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 8 of Easter) *Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cinco de Mayo) *Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Coco Coolada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 25) *Watermelon Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 28) *Cookie Dough Ice Cream (Unlocked Day 6 of Baseball Season) *Tiger Tail Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Rocky Road (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 45) *Mocha Chocolate Chunk (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) *Ambrosia Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Moon Mist Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 35) Syrups *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Butterscotch Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Baseball Season) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 8 of Holi) *Mini Mallows (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 16) *Rock Candy (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) *Cookie Dough Bits (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Placeable Toppings *Cherry (Start) *Waffle Cone (Start) *Salted Caramel (Start) *Chocolate Mint (Start) *Banana (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 2) *Macaron (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 10) *Sugarplum (Unlocked on Day 8 of Cinco de Mayo) *Ladyfinger (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Blueberry Swizzle (Unlocked with Fernanda at Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one ice cream, two dough mixables, one shaker, one topping and one syrup. The order the ingredients are unlocked in: Ice cream, mixable/shaker, topping, syrup, mixable. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia * This is the first To Go! game to have Custom Workers. * This is the first To Go! game to feature the parade feature. * This game features a delivery driver/phone while the HD and web versions has the dining room. * This is the first To Go! game to have stickers and alternative outfits for customers. * This is the first time where Franco doesn't favor Cinco de Mayo, even though it is in the game. * Unlike Papa's Scooperia/HD main menu, Papa's Scooperia To Go!'s main menu features the Briny Gate Bridge instead of the Papa's Scooperia/HD restaurant. * There is a glitch when creating a custom worker and using Prudence's hairstyle. When choosing that hairstyle, the player is unable to change the worker's bangs. This has not been fixed yet. Gallery Iphon_ipad_blog.jpg Iphonex_stickers_sm1.jpg D5CDB6AF-198E-420A-9010-0DAD05630B71.jpeg customworkers_01.jpg customworkers_02.jpg customworkers_03.jpg customworkers_04.jpg customworkers_05.jpg customworkers_06.jpg customworkers_07.jpg customworkers_08.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia15.png Parade_01.jpg Parade_02.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia16.jpg Moremenus 01.jpg Moremenus 02.jpg Moremenus 03.jpg Moremenus 04.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia17.jpg Driver_01.jpg Driver_02.jpg Driver_03.jpg Driver_04.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia18.jpg Togo dough 02.jpg Togo dough 01.jpg Togo dough 03.jpg Togo dough 04.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia19.png togo_bake.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia20.png togo_shop_01.jpg togo_shop_03.jpg togo_shop_02.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia21.jpg Togo_lobby1.jpg togo_lobby2.jpg togo_lobby3.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia22.jpg togo_coupons_01.jpg togo_coupons_02.jpg togo_coupons_03.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia23.jpg Togo_icecream1.jpg Togo_icecream2.jpg Togo_icecream3.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia24.jpg togo_build1.jpg togo_build2.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia25.jpg Scooperiatogo_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_scoop__togo_01a.jpg screenshot_scoop__togo_02a.jpg screenshot_scoop__togo_03a.jpg screenshot_scoop__togo_04a.jpg scoop_togo_banner.jpg scooperia togo promo.png|Papa's Scooperia To Go! Ad F927A364-DC6E-4EDD-B3C6-427C5A216E95.png|Joy/Ninjoy Glitch es:Papa's Scooperia To Go! pl:Papa's Scooperia To Go! zh:老爹饼干圣代店To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2018 Games Category:Games With Holidays